


Love in Bloom

by Sayuri_UwU



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hanahaki Disease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Josh kinda has depression?, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not quite sure how to explain it, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, The boy has issues, There is no actual blood... yet, There might be a part two if im not a terrible writer and people like this, We go down like the strong independent gays we are in my household, its just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_UwU/pseuds/Sayuri_UwU
Summary: They all loved each other. Josh loved Seungcheol and Jeonghan equally. They loved him equally. So when did it start to change? Why did it hurt so much when it did?





	Love in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm projecting onto Josh a little, can you tell?  
> Also in this hanahaki au the disease only happens if the love is truly unrequited and not if its thought to be. Like only if the love is suuuper hella strong and does it appear and it kinda lets you know if your screwed. That kinda irritates me a bit, when this disease is born of love that is percieved to be unrequited and makes a lot of the feelings seem kinda disingenuous?? Idk thats my opinion. Also, its only cured if the feelings are mutual, so the other has to realize their feelings toward the affected for it to be cured.
> 
> P.S this was written on a phone for the most part so if my little story dividers are not centered and are a bit wonky, now you know why. That and the tense of the words and story might shift because its midnight and i haven't slept in over 24 hours.  
> -Mod Erin

"Take a break guys." Soonyoung's voice sounded through the practice room. Everyone sighed in relief. The new choreography they were working on was giving everybody trouble. Joshua more than others. He just couldn't figure out what it was, he stared himself down in the mirror. He had the basics down, he knew what each move was. So why is it that everytime he practiced and perfected the moves, they never looked right. He kept practicing even after they were called for break.

Looking into the mirror while practicing, Joshua could see the eyes of his boyfriends. Both seemed rather concered. Joshua didn't understand this, he would get it if he worked himself into exhaustion like some of the others before comebacks, but Josh did not. If anything, Joshua thought they would understand. Neither Seungcheol nor Jeonghan were the best dancers. They weren't bad, but everybody knew that the oldest three needed a bit more time while learning choreography in order to have it down. Josh honestly thought that the two would see his endless mistakes and look at him with that fond look of theirs whenever they see him working hard.

After the break ended, both of his boyfriends went back to their spots and waited for everyone else to join them. Neither said a thing to him, something that became increasingly common despite their love and worry for him. Seeing the two interact sometimes left Joshua bitter, he felt more like a third wheel, a discarded plaything if anything, rather than their boyfriend. The two of them just naturally being closer to each other than they were to him.

Despite this, Joshua was loved and taken care of. Both boys remembering to invite him to do things with them as Josh would never invite himself or be the one to initiate most activities. Being a more shy and reserved peraon by nature, Josh sometimes didn't feel good enough. Not only for the two people he loved most, but for the group as well. Any time they didn't win an award by even a small margin, Joshua couldn't help but think that if he had only practiced a little harder. Sang a little better. Just. Been better. Then maybe everyone would have been rewarded for the hard work they had put into thier songs and everything they did.

Joshua had voiced this growing concern to Jeonghan and Seungcheol later that night. They had all promised to share everything with each other and to communicate so that their relationship would remain happy and healthy. The two just sat with Joshua, reassuring him and holding him close. In his warmth and content, he hadn't noticed the small ache in his chest as he breathed.

 

======================================

The first time he coughed up a petal, he though he had come down with a cold. For a week prior to the first petal, Joshua had been coughing what had seemed like it was constantly. His chest had hurt for what he assumed was the coughing, and he was becoming increasingly more out of breath.And while Jeonghan and Seungcheol still worried for and took care of him, their hugs seemed to not linger as long and kissed on the lips or cheeks turned into chaste kisses to the forehead and top of the head. The three would cuddle less, Joshua often seeing his boyfriends basking un each others precense without even a wisp of a thought for him.

When the first petal came, Josh didn't weep because he was suprised or because he felt betrayed. He wept because he saw it coming and chose to do nothing. He wept because he came to realize that the two of them looked better without him. He was a crack in an otherwise perfect piece of glass. An ugly paint splatter on the most beautiful piece of art. A nuisance and a mistake on their part. The two didn't seem to want to confront it, so Joshua decided for them. He wrote out his last words of love for them and called up a manager before anyone could find him.

While he knew his members could see his deteriorating state of health, none of them quite realized how bad it was. So when Jeonghan and Seungcheol were interupted in the midst of spending time with each other to be alerted to the absence of Joshua in the dorm, the two were worried but not as much as they would have been before. Upon realizing this, the two looked to each other, guilt and sadness in their eyes as the two searched everywhere they could think of. Seungcheol had been about to call the managers when Jeonghan had come out of their shared room with a note and a single daffodil.

The two spent the rest of the night weeping for what they had lost, and what they been unable to prevent.


End file.
